The Only Muggle
by dizzybelle
Summary: Taking a break-not very interesting right now-but here's the summary:...What if the war never started and Harry was lost because Ron and Hermione ditched him? Who would he turn to? How about an old muggle friend who can help him and maybe more...
1. Humphrey

**A/N: **REVIEW! This is my first ever fanfic...pretty nervous, but let me know what you think, be brutally honest if you have to. (But tell me things I'm doing good too!) Okay so, Harry is visiting an old friend back at Privet Drive, and she's suprised to see him...there was no war and there's still some Horcruxes left out there, but he doesn't have Ron and Hermione because...well...i dont know what they're doing yet, but whatever. Enjoy!

**Humphrey**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Allison let out a soft moan and rolled out of bed. Who was knocking at the door at this _bloody_ hour? She groggily walked down the steps and dragged herself forwards towards the dark wooden door. Standing on tip-toes, she looked through the tiny peep-hole. She saw a big head with black, messy hair and round glasses.

_If this is another mental salesperson, I swear I'm going to strangle them!_ She slowly opened the door and was face to face with a very handsome young man of about her age. She nervously smoothed her hair and squeaked, "Yes?"

"Ally!" And he threw his long, strong arms around her. She patted his back nervously, and shoved him off, trying to know if she knew this guy at all. She started racking her brain and came to the conclusion that she didn't know the gorgeous guy grinning at her, but apparently he knew her.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?"

Confused, he looked at her and asked, "Don't you remember me?"

She laughed and replied, "Uh, I probably would if you would tell me who you are. A name? How we met? Why you're here at three in the morning?"

"Oh come on Ally, you're not serious? Don't I look familiar to you?"

She squinted at his face, and saw messy hair, pale skin, green eyes—brilliant green eyes—she did know someone with bright green eyes, it just wasn't coming to her; and the last thing she saw was a lightning-bolt shaped scar on the left side of his forehead—

"HARRY!" She ran at him, flinging her arms around his neck, and jumped into his open arms, tackling him to the ground. When she finally stopped laughing, she opened her eyes and saw green ones staring back at her. She realized that if any of her neighbors looked out their windows right now, they would see a weird sight.

Harry was on top of her, looking down into her muddy face, glasses hanging on by one ear. They were both drenched in mud from falling into the wet grass, and Allison was in a robe, while Harry was wearing some kind of cloak. Suddenly, she felt a shaking movement, and glanced down at Harry's legs. Her dog, Humphrey, was humping Harry's calf.

Harry shook the dog off, stood up, and helped a giggling sixteen year old girl to her feet. "Sorry," she chuckled, "He does that quite often. Some people ask me why I named him Humphrey and I just call him in and he does his business."

Harry laughed; it felt so good to see his warm smile again.

"Come in, we have a lot to catch up on!"

Harry nodded, and she escorted him into her "home". "Hang tight. I'm just going to get changed."

He didn't say anything, but smirked, and she skipped up the steps. How long has it been since she'd last seen him? _God, he looks good_. She hurried into her messy room, full of clothes on the ground, dressers with random objects on them, and grabbed a brush.

She smoothed out her light brown curls, and threw on shorts and a T-shirt. She double checked her reflection and saw a happy face, one that she hadn't seen in months.

She walked into the sitting room, and saw him laying, sprawled out on the blue couch. She sat opposite him in the denim love seat, and looked over him. He was tall, and strong, and had bruises and scratches. _Why is he here? Why did he come from wherever he was to _me_? I haven't seen him in years and one night he pops up on my porch and hugs me_._ Weird._

"Not to sound rude or anything, but…why are you here?" It came out nastier than she meant it, he sat up, and slouched onto his knees. Raising his head slightly, he answered,

"I wanted to see you."

She smiled, and felt a slow blush creep up her neck into her cheeks.

"Why? I—I mean why now?"

He sighed, and for the longest time didn't look up into her blue eyes. He kept looking at the floor and whispered, "Things are happening. I—I don't know what to do…you're the only friend I could think of to help me."

**A/N: **What'd u think?? Tell me in a review. PLEASE!


	2. White Roses

**A/N:** Review! Thanks to my two reviewers!...haha I feel like a dork saying that, but whatever. I tried to make this one longer...probably not as good as the first, but I tried. Enjoy!

**White Roses**

"Wait—what? You decided to come to me even though we haven't seen each other in almost _six years_?"

Harry just nodded, looked down again, and fidgeting with his long fingers. Allison sat staring at him in bewilderment, none of this made any sense, and Harry was not explaining.

"Explain."

He grinned up at her, "Where do I start?"

She rolled her eyes at him, and looking into his smiling face, said, "The beginning."

So, Harry told her about Hagrid and the hut, all about Hogwarts, how his parents died, about Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, the Malfoys, and just about everyone…

He told her how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going to take over the world, how he's even killing muggles now, about the "new" Hogwarts with Snape as headmaster, about how he was "The Boy Who Lived" and how much pressure that was, how he missed his parents and wished they were alive; he told her everything, he spilled his heart out to her, and she listened.

"So, you're telling me you're a wizard and that's why you've disappeared from the face of the earth, so you could go to Hogzits?"

"It's called Hogwarts, and yeah."

This was too much for her to handle, it just _couldn't_ be possible, none of it made sense.

"I don't understand how I'm your only friend you could come to, it sounds like you have plenty of wizard friends who know everything already. How come you came to me? I don't know anything about your world, why didn't you ask Ron or Hermione?"

He sighed again, impatience showing, but when he looked into her face, his eyes were sincere and calm. "They just don't understand, and besides they already have plans." She saw him flutter his eyes, holding back his tears, and moved onto the long blue couch with him. She reached down for his hand and sat with him, still wondering _why her_?

"Harry, I still don't understand what _things_ are happening. I understand that who you thought were friends somehow didn't turn out to be friends, but I'm your friend and I'll try to help you. What do you need help with?"

He grunted, amused by something in her last words. "I was stupid—I shouldn't have come here. You're a _muggle_ for God's sake! You know nothing of my world, where _I _belong. You don't know about Him." She had to listen hard to hear the last sentence.

"Who's Him?"

"Vold—I can't say it, His name's tabooed." Slowly he shook his head, and got up to leave.

"Harry!" He spun around and faced her, looking down into her tan, round face. They stood staring like that, blue into green, until finally she spoke, "Give me a chance. I can understand, just give me time. I'll help you. I—I have nothing to leave behind."

Before she knew what was happening, she felt warm tears flow down her pink cheeks. She flopped down on the denim love seat and felt another plop next to her. This time it was Harry's turn to comfort. He put his arms around her, and let her rest her head on his chest. Sobbing, Allison lifted her head.

"My parents disappeared last year. I don't know what happened—I went to bed with parents, and woke up without any. I didn't say anything because I don't want to move and go to an orphanage or foster care, but I don't know where they are."

Hysterical sobs kept flowing onto Harry's newly drenched cloak.

"What are you wearing anyway?" She raised her face and backed away from him to get a better view of the blanket thing tied around his shoulders.

"It's a cloak. Wizards wear them."

She stared at him with an expressionless face and announced, "It's disgusting."

He laughed and warmth washed over her teary face. She loved when he laughed and smiled, it brought happiness back to her. After a long pause where Harry just held her in his arms he asked, "How have you been living here? I mean do you still go to school and get food?"

"Why? Do I look that bad?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"No!" He was blushing ferociously and she couldn't help but laugh. "Actually, you—you look really good." He cleared his throat and glanced nervously at her.

"You look good too." _Oh, clever! You are just one smooth talker aren't you?_

They both blushed and sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

"Can you show me some magic?" She was very eager to see.

Harry smiled and pulled out a slender wooden stick. Allison just laughed, and when she looked up into a serious face she straightened up and asked, "Are you serious? You point a stick in the air, and magic comes out of it?" Was he joking?

Chuckling, Harry pointed his wand at an empty clear vase and said, "_Orchideous!_" She saw a silver-gray light fly towards the vase and flowers appeared there, slowly curling and curving, until finally there were beautiful flowers.

Allison's eyes got huge and she flew towards the vase. They were the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen, and they were her favorite—white roses.

"How did you know I liked white roses?"

"Just a guess." He smirked and she raised an eyebrow at him giving him an I-know-you-just-lied-tell-me-the-truth stare. He sighed, "You told me before, when we were at the park, on the swings, when we were kids."

She laughed, "Do you remember the exact date too?"

He blushed again—she loved when he blushed. "No."

"Let me go get some water for these, or can they stay alive forever or something?"

Chuckling, Harry said, "No, they're normal flowers, they just came out of my wand."

Allison smiled and stood up to get water.

"No, let me get that for you." Harry was eager to show off any magic to her. He pointed at the same vase and said, "_Aguamenti!_" And out came a fountain of water, Allison was amazed, what else could he do with that wand? Harry cut the water off making a slashing movement with his wand. Allison sat in silence and awe; she looked up into Harry's face and smiled.

"What do you need help with?"

Harry grabbed a napkin and used his wand to write something down, then slid it over to Allison.

Allison grabbed the napkin and read:

_Voldemort._

She looked up at him and asked, "Who's Voldemo—" As quickly as he could, he shoved his hand at her face, and covered her mouth. Allison stared at him in bewilderment. She licked his hand, and as she'd expected he pulled it away yelling,

"Gross! What'd you do that for?" As he was yelling at her, he dramatically wiped his hand on his pants.

"It's rude to cover people's mouths…especially so forcefully. I think I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow." She started massaging her mouth—well she tried.

"Sorry." He paused, trying to remember why he covered her mouth and when he got his thoughts back together said, "Didn't I tell you the name's tabooed? If you say it, the Death Eaters will come and probably tear you to shreds."

"But I'm a—what do you call it?—oh! Right, I'm a muggle."

"They don't care. If anyone says it at all, they'll kill you, especially if you're a muggle who knows too much." He stared at her in a way that told her he was talking about her.

"What? Me?"

He laughed, "Yes, you."

**A/N:** Please Review and tell me what you thought! any changes that need to be made? Let me know!!


	3. Missing Toe

**A/N:**REVIEW! Thanks to my one reviewer...wow this story must be a hit...:( haha...anyway thanks, and here's chapter three! Enjoy!

**Missing Toe**

"So it's really that bad?" She didn't want to believe this. How could magic have a bad side? She wanted to know more about it, to see the things she'd never even dreamed of!

Harry nodded, "And worse. He still has Horcruxes. Everyone is expecting me to get them, to defeat Him, but I can't. I don't know how. I've only destroyed one, and Dumbledore destroyed one. There are five more out there that everyone expects _me_ to destroy! I mean, I have one already, but I don't know how to destroy it! And I have to find four more bloody ones!"

Harry was angry, she could tell, he was shaking slightly and he was very tense. "Harry, calm down. It's going to be fine, I'll help you." She knew it wasn't a very reassuring statement, considering she didn't even know what a Horcrux was. But he did stop shaking, and he loosened up a little.

He looked into her face and said, "Thanks. I need that."

She smiled, and he smiled, and they sat there smiling at each other until Allison noticed the pair of black eyes spying in on them. Her eyes got wide and she tugged on Harry's cloak, making him turn. Harry turned and looked towards the window. The eyes vanished.

"What?"

"There—there was a pair of eyes b—by the window." She was really creeped out. No one ever spied on her before, and the eyes were scary, they were big, and black, you couldn't tell where the pupil was, and they looked mean—almost evil.

Harry slapped a hand over his forehead. "How could I be so stupid? It isn't safe here—we need to get somewhere safe. Now!"

Allison was taken aback. Where were they going? What was she supposed to bring? She didn't think she'd have to help him _right this instant_!

"O—okay. Just let me pack up some things."

"No! There's no time. The Death Eaters are probably already on their way! Come on! I'll try to Side-Along Apparate…hopefully we don't get splinched."

Allison was lost. What the hell was he talking about?

Harry knew she had no idea what he was saying, but he had to try anyway. He looked outside, there was one Death Eater, two Death Eaters, three…they were running out of time.

"Come on, grab my arm."

Allison obeyed, and held onto his left arm.

"Tighter." She looked at him weird, but held on tighter. "Oh…just come here!" He grabbed her and shoved her close to him. He had a very tight grip and was looking nervous. "Hold on."

Allison put her arms around him and held on as tight as she could. She looked up into his determined face, and seconds later heard a loud _crack_. She was plunged into darkness, and felt a lot of pressure come down on her. She gripped Harry tighter—if possible, and felt her feet touch the ground. The last thing she remembered seeing was a snake knocker at a door that read "12"…and she passed out.

* * *

She woke up in a gray room, filled with cobwebs and dust. She was on an old bed, that was extremely hard, and she could feel the pains in her back more vividly now that she was awake. Trying to remember why she was here, she stood up and found a note right in front of the door. She bent down and picked it up. The yellow envelope read: _Ally_.

She tore it open and saw a yellowish piece of parchment, which she unfolded neatly, and read:

_Ally,_

_If you're wondering where you are, you're in Mrs. Black's room. Sorry about the condition, it's kind of nasty. You passed out when we got here, so I thought I should put you in a bed. When you read this, come down three flights of stairs, turn to your left, then take the second right in the hallway with the decapitated house elves; and finally head straight to the doors that have a bunch of holes in them. Hopefully you can find the kitchen. _

_-Harry _

She laughed, and followed the instructions. The first flight of stairs was also covered in cobwebs and dust, the second was just a wooden staircase painted black, and the third was so narrow she could barely fit through it.

After squeezing through the third staircase she pulled out Harry's note again, and read _turn to your left_. She turned to her left and found no door or hallway. _Did he forget I was a muggle? Am I supposed to pull out my wand and say something to show a door?_

She didn't know what to do, but she thought maybe she could just push it, and it would fly open. _Well, it's worth a try_.

She put two hands on the solid, black wall, and pushed. The wall was extremely cold and wasn't caving in or anything. She shrugged and turned to her right. There was a door there, but it looked like something you walk into, and someone would jump out and kill you kind of door. So, she decided to go straight and take the nearest left.

As she was walking straight, she felt like she was being watched. She kept on walking, slowing her pace, ready for something to pop out at her. But when nothing did, she quickened her pace, but still kept a keen eye on her surroundings.

She was so focused on keeping watch that she missed a left turn. She slowly walked backwards towards the hallway, when she heard, "Hello!"

She turned her head and found the picture on the wall _talking _to her! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She backed away, feeling for the opposite wall, when she heard a woman's voice this time say, "Watch where the bloody hell you're going!"

Allison turned and found a plump old woman staring back at her. She was another painting that actually _talked _to her! Allison never knew her heart could beat so fast, it was going at least 50 miles an hour!

"S—sorry." Did she actually just talk to a painting?

"Yeah, well watch it!" The old woman turned her back and resumed whatever she was doing.

The first portrait that talked to her said, "Oh, don't mind her! She's just a lonely old witch!" Then he whispered, "Don't take anything personal—all of the people in this house are quite rude!"

"T—thanks." And she turned around towards the left side hallway.

"Bye deary!"

"Bye." _Whoa. That was weird._

She went down the hallway and found more paintings glare at her, and pulled out the note to read her next direction. _Then take the second right in the hallway with the decapitated house elves_. Decapitated house elves? What was a house elf?

She soon found out. They were small creatures with huge ears and noses, and quite frankly they scared her. They all looked mean and eerie. She sprinted to the second right, and was relieved to find an actual hallway there.

She headed down the blood red hallway, slowly now, to catch her breath, and saw the doors Harry was talking about. They were filled with holes and through those holes spilled out something Allison had been looking for, for ten minutes—light! She walked straight to them and pushed them open.

Instead of seeing Harry at the long wooden table, she saw a slender woman with bright pink hair, sitting in the middle of it. Allison stood frozen in the doorway, wondering what to do.

The woman smiled at her and said, "Hello!"

"Um…hi."

"Have a seat, I'll get Kreacher to get you something to eat and drink!"

"No thanks, I'm fine." She said, all the while wondering what a Kreacher was.

"Okay, suit yourself!"

Allison moved cautiously towards the chair opposite the bubbly pink-headed woman.

"Who are you?" She asked as sweetly as she could, so as not to be rude.

"Me? Oh—right. Sorry, I'm Tonks!"

Tonks, Tonks, Tonks…Oh! Tonks was the one with the werewolf man—what was his name again?—Luben, or something like that. "Oh. Harry's told me about you."

Tonks smiled, and said, "Really? He mentioned me? What did he say?"

"Um…" She couldn't really remember. It wasn't very long, whatever he said about her. "He said you were really nice."

Tonks positively beamed. "He thinks I'm nice? What a sweet boy!"

Allison nodded her head, holding back a laugh.

Then, Harry walked through the doors, and saw Tonks smiling wide as ever, and Allison looking at her with a you-are-kind-of-crazy look.

"Morning."

Tonks stood up and gave him a hug, then sat back down, still glowing.

"Morning." Allison replied, stifling another laugh.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a second?"

Allison nodded her head and followed Harry out of the room. Harry lead her into a sitting room. The tables were all black and the couches were all gray. The walls were lined with nasty looking people glaring at them, and the wall themselves were a puke-green.

"This is a lovely house."

Harry laughed, "Isn't it? We're trying to fix it up."

"What do you need Harry?"

He was nervous again, and fidgeted with his fingers. "Um…well, I don't really know how to say this, but…I splinched off your pinky toe."

She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Splinched?"

"Just look at your pinky toe."

She looked down and saw there was no toe there anymore. "AAHH! OH MY GOD! MY TOE'S GONE!"

Harry pleaded, "I'm so sorry! I've never done Side-Along Apparition before, and I really hoped I wouldn't splinch anything, but I noticed that I splinched it off. I'm so sorry!"

Allison nodded, and poked the hole that used to be her pinky toe. "It's alright." She said, trying to steady her breath again. "I mean, at least it's not my head, right?"

They both laughed, Harry more nervously.

"Where is my toe?"

"Back at your house."

Allison nodded and asked, "Where are we?"

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was my godfather's house, he left it to me after he died."

"I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, "Don't be." She could tell he was trying to forget about it.

"Why did we leave so fast?"

"Didn't you see the Death Eaters outside?"

"Oh. Right, sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked up at him, "Well, I don't really know what I'm being asked to do. I know I'm going to help you, but I don't know what you need help with."

"Horcruxes."

"Yeah, and I still don't know what those are."

Harry nodded, took a deep breath and explained them. He told her about You-Know-Who some more, about the necklace, the diary, and the stone. He told her that he didn't know what the other four were, that he didn't know how to destroy them except for the sword of Gryffindor and basilisk fangs. When he was finished, Allison nodded, and said, "I'll help you with as much as I can. I can't do magic, so that's a bit of a downfall."

"A bit."

They both laughed, wondering what they were going to do next.

**A/N:** Please review!! Even if you didn't like it review...if you loved it review...if you despise it so much that you actually barfed when you read it review! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **You know I only have three reviews so far...and i'm not posting the next chapter until i get at least five!! I officially have the next chapter ready!!...i only need two more review to post it!!...who wants to read the next chapter?? if you do then REVIEW!!**


	4. Mystery Soup

**A/N: **REVIEW! Okay so I didn't hold through with the whole five reviews thing...but i'm posting this one for miss sock puppet because he/she (im guessing she) pulled up my self esteem. :) So thank you!

Some swearing in this chapter...only the "S" word I think...but just a warning. I think I made Kreacher a little to hostile...hehe...but it was fun. If you want me to change anything please tell me! I'm open to suggestions! i want to know what you all think!!

**Mystery Soup**

When they returned to the kitchen, Tonks was gone, the fire was crackling, and they didn't notice the dark shadow standing in the corner.

"Sit down, I'll go get Kreacher to—" He was cut off by a short, wrinkly thing that tackled him to the ground.

"AAHH!" Allison and Harry screamed in unison.

She reached for the empty plate that Tonks left on the table, and smashed it down on the creature's head. The plate broke into pieces and the thing fell to the floor, defeated. It was laying limply on the dusty floor with its eyes closed.

Allison leaned in towards it, "Oh my god…I didn't—I didn't _kill_ it, did I?"

Harry just stood, open-mouthed at her and then looked towards the ground. Allison reached her hand towards its heart to try and feel a heartbeat. She was inches from the creature's heart when suddenly it grabbed her wrist, and with surprising strength, flung her over him, straddled her, and started slapping her face.

"No one—smashes—a plate—on—Kreacher's—head! How—dare—you!" With every pause there was a terrible pain on her cheek. She tried to get it off her, but it must've been using magic, because it was _not_ coming off.

"KREACHER! GET OFF HER!" Harry seized the creature and shoved him down.

"Kreacher is truly sorry Master…even though the filthy girl smashed a plate on Kreacher's head. Master does not know how much pain it caused Kreacher." Kreacher mumbled and stood up, staring up at Harry.

Harry helped Allison up. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry."

"I—I'm fine." She said, holding back tears from the pain. "Wha—what is that?"

"Oh, that's Kreacher; he's my current house elf."

"Charming." She tried not to slap the thing.

"Kreacher, clean up the plate and apologize to Ally."

Kreacher swept up the remainders of the plate, snapped his fingers, and they vanished. Then he walked over to Allison, bowed his head, and whispered, so Allison had to strain to hear him, "Kreacher is sorry for slapping Miss Ally…even though Miss Ally deserved a better beating from Kreacher!"

Allison's eyes widened and she backed away from Kreacher, scared for her cheeks. Harry didn't even hear the apology, he just expected Kreacher said it, and dismissed him.

"Why did he jump out at you?" Allison was still in shock from the recent beating. She massaged her cheeks…maybe going with him wasn't such a good idea—she already had several injuries.

"Probably trying to strangle me or something, I'm sorry about all of that. Do you need some ice?"

"No, I—I'm fine, thanks. Why would Kreacher want to strangle you?"

"Well Kreacher never really liked me or Sirius—"

"—Who's Sirius?"

Harry looked up and shook his head, "My godfather." Allison gave an understanding nod. "When Sirius died, I inherited the house, and Kreacher's mine now…but no matter how hard I try, he doesn't like me. I don't know what's wrong with him, even with Hermione's spew he doesn't become even the slightest bit more friendly."

"Hermione's spew?" _Here we go again—more wizard talk_.

"It's actually S.P.E.W. And it's quite ridiculous if you ask me. It stands for The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Allison wrinkled her forehead at him and replied, rudely, "Well I don't understand how it's ridiculous! They're people too!"

Harry just chuckled and looked at her with a huge grin on his face, "You sound _exactly_ like Hermione. You would really like her—I should…"

"You should what?"

He shook his head, and looked down again, "Are you hungry?" Recognizing the dismissal of the subject, she shrugged. "Well, I am, so I'll have Kreacher make us something."

He stood up to leave, and walked through a separate door, apparently where Kreacher was. Allison looked around the kitchen, there were pictures of fruits, breads, meats, and all sorts of foods. The pictures weren't moving. _Can they only move if they're people_? As she was looking at the painting of the apple sitting in a bowl, she saw a figure emerge in the portrait. It was the same old man who first said "Hello" to her in the creepy hallway.

Building up confidence, Allison said, "Hi there."

The old man turned around to look at the speaker, and smiled at her, obviously recognizing her. "Hello! And how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Hungry." He tossed the apple into the air, caught it in mid air, and took a big bite from it. "Oops. Better refill the bowl."

He took out his wand, pointed it at the bowl, mumbled a spell, and fruit appeared there. "Is that how you eat?"

The man nodded with his mouth full. After swallowing he asked her, "What is your name?"

"Allison Evans. And who are you?"

"I am Horton Hughes, pictured in this wretched household because Misses Black fancied me, even though the old traitor was _married_!" Horton Hughes shuddered to think about the old woman, he simply couldn't stand her.

Allison nodded her head understanding, and he looked curiously at her, "Are you muggleborn?" Allison shook her head no. "Then what are you? You surely cannot be a witch because of how frightened you were when we met." He chuckled, remembering the moment.

"I'm a muggle."

"Really?" He asked shocked, "In the Black house? Very extraordinary…what would Misses Black say?—Oh! I'd love to see her reaction!" He cackled to himself as he walked out of the picture, but Allison heard a faint, "Goodbye Allison!"

Allison said a soft, "See ya." Then Harry came in.

"Who were you talking to?" He was holding something in his hands.

"Horton Hughes. He's the painting in that hallway right before the staircases."

Harry chuckled, "Oh—you mean the only nice thing in this house?" Allison nodded.

"What's in your—?" She was cut off by the sharpest, most high-pitched scream she'd ever heard.

"Misses Black!" Harry sprinted right out of the room, Allison closely followed. He stopped at the biggest painting she'd ever seen. It had a big dark wooden frame, that had eerie markings, and there were filthy red curtains hanging beside it.

The witch from inside was very tiny, she was sickly skinny, and she was standing as close to the frame as she could, trying to get out. She was the source of the scream, and her face was beat red from it.

"What's wrong Misses Black?"

The screaming stopped, and Allison could hear it ringing in her ears still.

"T—that what's wrong!" She exclaimed, pointing furiously at Allison. Allison put her hand on her chest as in a _what-me?_ sort of expression.

"That—that _MUGGLE _is in _my _house! How dare you Potter! I always knew you were a muggle lover, but this—this is taking it too bloody far! I never thought you'd resort _this _low! Get the dirty girl out of my sight!" And she screamed again, even louder than the first. _If that is even possible_.

Harry closed the curtains, and pulled Allison back to the kitchen. The thing that Harry held in his hand before was sitting on the table. Allison looked closer, and saw that it was a piece of parchment addressed to _Ron and Hermione_.

Harry saw her see it, and he quickly grabbed it from the table, shoving it in his pocket like nothing had happened.

Allison sat down, followed by Harry, directly across from her. "What's that for Harry?"

"Nothing, just a letter. Hey, are you hungry?" Allison nodded, and Harry bellowed, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher stumbled into the room and shot a piercing look at Allison, obviously she wasn't forgiven yet. "Yes Master?" He bowed old-fashionably **(?)**.

"Kreacher, please address Ally."

"Kreacher is sorry Master. Hello Miss Ally…the disgusting muggle." He glared up at her.

"Oh Kreacher, it's just so great to see you again!" And she stood up to give him a big hug. Kreacher shoved her back into her seat, so mad his face was turning a slight orange (considering the color of his skin).

Harry stifled a laugh. "Kreacher I would like you to make dinner for Ally and I." He saw Kreacher smile evilly, and reply,

"Kreacher would be glad, Master."

Harry let him go until he reached the door that lead to the stoves, "Oh and Kreacher? I forbid you to poison any food."

She saw Kreacher's face fall. "He wouldn't have tried to kill me would he?"

Harry just shrugged. Allison wasn't sure if she was comfortable with such a morbid house elf living with her…trying to _kill_ her. Harry noticed the look on Allison's face and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let him kill you!"

Allison smiled, and Harry smiled. She blushed. He blushed. Why was this happening? They were _just friends_; they'd always been _just friends_; they'll always be _just friends_. There was an extremely long and awkward pause broken by Kreacher returning with their food and drinks.

Dinner consisted of a loaf of bread, a bowl of a thick brown soup, and broccoli on the side. The drink was served in silver goblets, with beautiful snakes carved on them, and green jewels spread here and there. Allison looked into the goblet and saw a blue-green frothy liquid inside. She made a face, and Harry said, "It's Butterbeer."

Allison raised an eyebrow and Harry looked into the drink. Hers wasn't the orange-yellow color it was supposed to be. "Kreacher!"

Kreacher slowly came to the table.

"Kreacher, did you do something to Ally's drink?"

"Kreacher did."

"What did you do?"

"Kreacher poured three drops of something in there."

"What something was it?"

"Kreacher…Kreacher just…"

"Kreacher! Tell me the truth."

"Kreacher poisoned it sir."

"I told you not to poison the food!"

"Yes Master, you told Kreacher not to poison the _food_. You never told Kreacher about the _drinks_."

Harry shook his head and commanded, "Kreacher, I forbid you to harm or _kill_ Ally. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Now go get a fresh goblet of Butterbeer for Ally."

"Yes Master." He repeated.

Allison stared at Harry. "What?"

"You have the most evil house elf ever!"

"That's the only house elf you know! How judgemental!" Harry protested, sticking up for Kreacher.

"Yeah but he tried to _kill _me! _Kill_ me for God's sake! I'm guessing that most house elves don't try to _kill_ their Master's guests?"

"What?—I—no—he didn't mean it!"

Allison laughed. She couldn't stop herself, Harry sounded so stupid. "What his hand just slipped and he accidentally poured a bunch of poison into my drink?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Allison rolled her eyes, and the argument was finished. Kreacher came back in and sloppily put the Butterbeer on the wooden table, spilled half the contents.

"Oops! Kreacher's fault!" And he ran from the room before Harry could yell at him.

Allison rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, looked at the Butterbeer mess, and back at Harry.

"Well, I guess he just doesn't like you."

They laughed. Allison looked down at her food. The broccoli and the bread looked fine, but she didn't know what the soup was. It looked like something was still living in it. It was a light brown, thick, creamy, and had tons of chunks. She could make out a fly swimming in there and cringed.

"Um…this soup looks…interesting."

"Oh. It's Kreacher's specialty. It's called _Mystery Soup_."

"What's in it?" She asked crinkling her nose. She didn't want to eat anything with the word mystery in it. It even smelled horrible!

"Oh…leftovers, bugs, probably some toilet water." He nodded and took a spoonful of it in his mouth.

"That's disgusting! How can you eat that?"

"Try it. You'll be surprised."

"You couldn't pay me to."

Harry just shrugged and gobbled down the rest of it. Allison took a sip of Butterbeer. It instantly warmed her, and made her more cheery. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. Allison stuck to the normal food, and enjoyed the broccoli and the bread (once Kreacher brought out some butter). Unfortunately for her, that wasn't very filling. She stared at her "soup"—if you could even call it that…it was more like shit. _Well, it looks like it_.

Harry was watching her contently, waiting for her to take a bite. Allison glanced up, gave an uncertain look, looked back down at her shit, picked up the spoon, grabbed the smallest spoonful possible, and slowly raised it to her mouth.

The taste was indescribable. It was warm and tasted like clam chowder—her favorite. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Harry. "I hate to admit that you're right, but you're right."

Harry laughed. "What does yours taste like?"

"Like clam chowder—wait, doesn't yours taste the same?"

"Nope. Mine tastes like cheesy potato soup."

"Didn't you have the same soup?"

Harry shook his head, "It's called Mystery Soup because when the taster puts it in their mouth, it turns into the taster likes the most. But I'd have to agree with you that it looks disgusting."

Allison understood, things like this not seeming as shocking anymore. "Is it bewitched or something? Can you do that?"

"No, only house elves. They have magical powers wizards don't."

"Then why are they made to serve wizards? It should be the other way around!" _Poor creatures_.

"I don't know. It was like that forever I guess."

Allison shook her head fiercely, "That's not right!"

Harry just shrugged.

"How can you sit there and not do anything about it? They deserve freedom!" She stood up, and crashed her chair to the ground, anger boiling up inside her. "You act like they don't have feelings or anything! God, I can't believe you aren't doing anything! That's not the Harry I knew."

"Yeah, well things change you know." Harry was equally pissed off. Who was she to start shouting at him about bloody _house elves_ for God's sake? He couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was screaming at him…but, he thought, she's even cuter when she's not screaming.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry. I'll let Hermione know you feel so strongly about this, and you can join spew." He moved over to her and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. Her shoulders were on fire from his touch.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And you'll join too! Don't you want to do _something_ about this?"

Harry was going to laugh, but when he looked at her fuming face he decided against it. He sighed, "Fine. I'll join spew." _What am I getting myself into? Why do I just give into her? What is happening to me?_

Allison smiled widely and hugged him. Harry was shocked and tense at first, but he soon relaxed into her. She wasn't expecting to hug him, but she just did it automatically, and it felt good—safe.

**A/N: **I need reviews...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...please please review...i love you if you do!! if its a bad review i dont care...i just want one...please please pretty please!! with five cherries on top...and nuts...oh and tons and tons of chocolate!!


End file.
